


In Your Dreams, Frederick

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Embarrassed Chilton, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fill, Wet Dream, poor frustrated Frederick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cracky little tumblr prompt fill, where Frederick Chilton figures out that Will and Hannibal used to be more intimate with one another than he thought. And he's very, very into the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams, Frederick

With Abigail dead, and Jack and Alana still recovering in the hospital, Kade Purnell had a problem. The higher-ups in the FBI were pressuring her to get to the bottom of how a prolific serial killer could have operated in the midst of the very place where the best experts on them supposedly were. How could he have slipped under their radar for so long? And it all ended in a bloodbath, and he’d escaped. Unacceptable.

There was to be a more formal, official hearing on the matter as soon as the other two were out of the hospital, but some people she could question preliminarily. She’d started with Price and Zeller, but now had called in the recently-released Will Graham and Frederick Chilton. No one wanted to talk about Lecter, least of all them. So the meeting had gotten a little testy.

Will and Frederick sat stiffly in their seats. It had been already almost an hour, getting them to tell the story about how Lecter had framed both of them, in turn.

“So, Mr. Graham. Tell me about the nature of your relationship with Dr. Lecter.”

“The nature of our relationship?” Will repeated this phrase back with a strange tone of voice.

“Yes,” she continued on, “Would you say you were genuinely friends before you came to this realization he was the Chesapeake Ripper? What exactly does that say about you? How can you call yourself a profiler when you were in close company with a serial killer for months and didn’t realize it?”

Chilton was studying his face, waiting for him to explode in anger. But strangely, Will looked relieved.

“Oh. That.”

_What an odd response_ , Fredrick thought. _What did he think she meant?_

He decided to jump in.

“Inspector Purnell. Mr. Graham was hardly alone in being taken in by Dr. Lecter. Jack Crawford, everyone he encountered in the FBI who was meant to be an expert in these things. Even Dr. Bloom knew him for many years without suspecting anything. I myself, an expert in the field of abnormal psychology…”

Purnell put up a dismissive hand. “All right, all right. Point taken. You don’t have to flaunt your credentials at me any more than you already have, _Dr._ Chilton. You’re the one who’s made more mistakes than anyone in this whole sorry Ripper mess.”

“Yes, and I’ve almost paid for it with my life on more than one occasion, so you can forget about any further cooperation from me if you’re going to throw it in my face. I’ve been traumatized enough, thank you.”

Purnell looked as if she’d been slapped. This was going nowhere. She stood up.

“Get out. Both of you.”

Will and Frederick glanced at each other and left without another word.

The door closed behind them as they stepped out. A few feet down the hallway they stopped and looked at each other again; Chilton rolled his eyes and Will let out the breath he’d been holding in.

“Why is she so incredibly angry about this?” Frederick asked him.

“She’s in trouble for mishandling things. She’d promised to rein Jack in, but look what happened. It _is_ a mess.”

“Why did you get so upset when she asked you about your relationship with him?”

Will opened and closed his mouth a few times. And, quite surprising to Chilton, actually blushed.

“It just, uh…seemed like a personal question. One I didn’t want to get into too much detail about.”

“Oh,” said Chilton quietly. _Does he mean what I think he means?_

“Look,” Will said, “thanks for cutting her off. Some things I’m just not prepared to discuss. I’ll see you at the formal hearing, if not before.”

When he walked off, Chilton was left with his head spinning. And thoughts of Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter being intimate dancing in his head.

. . . . .

Driving back to his hotel room (he hadn’t gone back to his house since he was released from the hospital – too many bad memories), he racked his brain for anything he could think of that might confirm his suspicions. The FBI had seized all the recordings of them he’d made in the Baltimore State Hospital, of course, so he couldn’t listen to them for clues. He’d remembered that they were very familiar with each other; that Will had told Hannibal he “couldn’t get him out of his head”; something about a “reckoning”…if they had been… _together_ …that way, it certainly would answer both why Will had been blinded to this true nature, and why he was so incensed he’d been framed by his…former lover?

_Oh my god. That would explain so much_ , Frederick thought.

He was shaken out of his musings by a loud car horn going off. He’d drifted out of his lane.

He jerked the wheel, and shook his head to clear it; decided it was best not to think of these things while driving; and further, he noticed his pants were beginning to feel a little tight.

. . . . .

The evening had been stressful. Chilton had tried to distract himself by treating himself to his favorite vegetarian restaurant, fortunately within walking distance of the hotel. He’d had rather a lot to drink.

He hadn’t wanted to admit it to himself, but he was jealous of Hannibal Lecter. The one night he’d been over to the man’s house, and told him how he was all Will ever talked about (“Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal”) Lecter had responded with what Frederick considered to be smug acceptance, like, ‘of course I’m all he talks about.’ Chilton had tried to tell himself he thought Will was interesting only from a psychiatric study perspective, but the near-admission that the man made to him earlier had him being more honest with himself. He was attracted to Will.

Further, he realized that his attempts at emulating Hannibal were not just out of professional envy. He was attracted to Hannibal too. And the thought of these two very appealing men together set his brain on fire.

_Fuck_.

And he’d have to see them again maybe several times. _Oh god, he thought, what if they catch Hannibal? And I have to see them interacting?_

_Get a grip. You’re still a professional._

Back at the hotel, he tried to watch _The Late Show_ , but passed out after yet another drink.

. . . . .

Initially, Chilton had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep. But too much alcohol can disrupt one’s rest, and cause strange and vivid dreams.

Hannibal and Will were having dinner, in Lecter’s ostentatious dining room with the pornographic art of Leda and the Swan.  And all the skulls. Frederick dreamed he was also there, seated down at the end of the table, a little distance away from them.

They were sitting close to each other, drinking wine, and staring into each other’s eyes. Will put his fork down, and Hannibal took it up, and began feeding him small bites of food. Will closed his eyes every time, as if in ecstasy. He put his hand on Hannibal’s thigh, and slowly moved it up.

Hannibal put the utensil down, and put his hand on the back of Will’s neck. He took a last sip of wine, and then closed the small distance between their red-stained lips.

In the dream, he was aware of the fact that he shouldn’t be watching them, but he couldn’t stop. Hannibal’s sensual lips, Will’s tongue, Hannibal’s teeth, all coming together. Chilton felt aroused watching them, and terribly uncomfortable because of it. Why were they doing this to him? It was a cruel form of torment. He felt rooted to his chair.

Still kissing Will furiously, Hannibal stood and pulled him up as well. He began undressing Will, first ripping his shirt off, sending buttons flying and then opening his pants. Soon they were yanked down around his thighs, and Hannibal was massaging Will’s cock through his boxers.

Their mouths finally parted, and something passed unspoken between them; Frederick could see naked lust on Will’s face, and naked hunger on Hannibal’s; as if he wanted to eat him alive. Will turned around, and soon his pants, underwear, and what remained of his shirt were off of him.

Chilton couldn’t believe they were about to do this in front of him, but there was no way he couldn’t watch. The fact that Will was wearing nothing and that Hannibal was still fully clothed made it all the more insanely erotic to see, for reasons he could not explain.

As Will took up position bracing himself on the edge of the table with his hands, Hannibal did remove his jacket and tie, and roll up his sleeves. He nudged Will’s legs apart with his foot, and began running his hands up Will’s inner thighs. Frederick could see that his cock was leaking profusely, and his breathy, hitching gasps made it impossible not to touch himself as he watched.

Hannibal’s fingers had made their way up to Will’s ass, and he spread him open as he began to stroke his entrance. Will bit his lip and finally openly groaned as Hannibal was surely pushing his way inside. Chilton could see Will arching his back, and fucking himself on those long fingers inside of him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hannibal had opened his trousers, and was stroking his cock; Frederick could see it was enormous, wide and thick, and he wanted nothing more than to feel it inside of _him_ instead, despite the pain it might cause. In the dream, he had opened his pants, and was now completely unable to stop himself from running his hand up and down his painfully hard cock.

Finally, Hannibal held onto Will by his hip, and pushed himself inside, evidently to the hilt, because Will cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure so intense, Chilton thought he’d faint just from hearing it.

Will’s untouched cock was heavy between his legs, and moved rhythmically with Hannibal’s increasingly hard thrusts. He whimpered with each one, and the slapping of flesh combined with the noise he was making made Frederick groan. His cries escalated, and Hannibal fucked into him harder still, until finally Will was cumming just from that alone.

In the dream, Chilton came too.

Then he was awake.

And he realized that while he hadn’t been masturbating in the real world, he had made quite a mess of himself.

He felt his face burn; he hadn’t had a genuine wet dream since before university. This made the situation of having to see Will and possibly Hannibal again a thousand times worse. How could he ever look at either of them without thinking of Hannibal’s huge, hard length? Or hear Will’s voice without imagining him making those _sounds_?

He got up and cleaned himself off. When he went back to bed, he found that he was quite unable to get back to sleep.

. . . . .

In the morning, as he’d been starting at the celling and looking at the hours on the clock creep by, he was just about to get up when his message alert when off.

Kade Purnell’s office had sent him a text saying that he was to be back there for further questioning in an hour. With Will Graham.

He broke out in a sweat.

**Author's Note:**

> From a lovely fun prompt by [carocuin](http://carocuin.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr: 
> 
> I have this wicked idea: How about some dark humor, with Chilton 29347% alive, and someone telling him everything, and how things worked, perhaps talks to Will and he gets kinda suspicious about the real feelings between Hanni and Will, and that night he has wet dreams about them :D!!!


End file.
